


Sleeping isn't so Bad

by tsuzuruteeth



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hisoka is trying to be nice, Sleep is the only thing Hisoka does, Tsuzuru never sleeps, friendship ig, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzuruteeth/pseuds/tsuzuruteeth
Summary: Hisoka wants to look after Tsuzuru for once.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru & Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Sleeping isn't so Bad

Click clack click clack click clack. 

That's the only sound that could be heard from the living room at 4am in the morning. 

Tsuzuru decided that in order to not bother Masumi with his constant typing he'd finish the script in the living room. He was nearly done anyway so it shouldn't take too much longer. Then maybe he'd be able to hand the script in after sleeping a little for once. 

The room was pitch black apart from the faint glow coming from his laptop. He decided it would be better to leave the lights off because if Sakyo found out he was wasting electricity he would go ballistic. And a mad Sakyo really isn't something Tsuzuru wants to deal with fully awake never mind sleep deprived. So although it probably wasn't the best for his eyesight, this is how he continued. 

Tsuzuru was so engrossed in finishing the script that he didn't even hear anyone come in.

When Hisoka opened the door to the dorm he didn't expect anyone to be awake, never mind still sitting in the living room. But upon closer inspection, when he realised who it was, he wasn't that surprised. What did surprise him was the dark circles under the younger's eyes. Never in his life had Hisoka got eye bags that dark. In all fairness Hisoka never had eye bags ever. This got Hisoka thinking.

He and Tsuzuru were polar opposites in every way. Hisoka was always sleeping while Tsuzuru never seemed like he got any. Hisoka didn't really put effort into much apart from acting while Tsuzuru tried his best at everything and was a hardworking person in general. Hisoka never had a blood family while Tsuzuru has a lot of that due to brothers. Maybe the fact that they were so different was one of the reasons why they didn't interact much.

It's not as if they didn't like each other though. They had nothing in common and they didn't usually have a reason for interacting so they never went out their way to get to know each other. Of course when they were together for what ever reason they would exchange greeting and Tsuzuru being the trouble lover he is would always carry Hisoka around if he fell asleep somewhere inappropriate. They just weren't... close. 

Quietly, like always, Hisoka came up behind the other and leaned in to read the screen. Tsuzuru didn't notice, and Hisoka didn't think he'd notice even if he was purposefully being loud about it. What Hisoka could read was good; as expected of Tsuzuru's scripts, and it looked to be near the end. However, it would probably take until late morning for him to finish. Knowing Tsuzuru and his bad writing habits, he probably wasn't planning to sleep until it was over.

Hisoka stood up straight and frowned. He didn't like the fact that the younger was missing out on sleep, and his eye bags didn't look too good either. Tsuzuru always takes care of everyone in the dorm regardless of age, but does anyone look out for him? Tsuzuru always takes care of Hisoka, maybe it's time for him to return the favour?

Hisoka walked around the couch and sat down right next to Tsuzuru. To his surprise the boy still didn't notice. Hisoka knew Tsuzuru got drawn in when writing but he didn't know it was this bad. He watched the other for a while and the determined look on his face was actually quite cute. He would just leave him be if it weren't for the huge eye bags ruining it and making Hisoka more concerned than anything else. 

With a swift movement Hisoka grabbed the laptop out of Tsuzuru's hand earning him a confused noise from the other. The quickly saved the document because he wasn't a monster and shut the laptop down while placing it on the coffee table in front of them. 

Tsuzuru being sleep deprived and in shock, took a while to understand what happened. But as soon as he did he reached his hands out to take his laptop back. He was so close to finishing.

But his hands never reached the laptop. They were stopped by Hisoka's own hands. Tsuzuru looked at him with a confused expression. 

"Mikage-san?"

Hisoka didn't reply he just shifted closer and put his head in the crook of Tsuzuru's neck. Tsuzuru with his hands restricted couldn't do anything but let him. What was Mikage-san doing?

Then Hisoka started to push the other over with his body weight, and just like that Tsuzuru fell backwards on the couch.

"Mikage-san what are you doing!?" Tsuzuru asked more desperate this time. He wanted to finish the script and he couldn't do that when Hisoka was lying on top of him.

"Legs up." 

"Huh?" Tsuzuru sputtered at the reply.

"Put your legs up if you want to be comfortable." 

"Mikage-san I need to finish the script!" Tsuzuru grunted in reply, but put his legs up on the couch regardless, something told him he wasn't getting put of this that easily.

He was right. As soon as Tsuzuru placed his legs on the couch, Hisoka tangled his legs with his own. Then he let go of Tsuzuru's hands and instead wrapped them around his waist. Seconds after he did this, he fell asleep.

Tsuzuru sighed. Of course he fell asleep. Well, looks like he wasn't getting out of this until morning. 

Having given up he wrapped his arms around Hisoka's shoulders and started to drift off to sleep. As long as no one seen this and he finished his script as soon as he got up, everything would be fine. Maybe sleeping every once and a while wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why I wrote this but I hope you enjoyed! Twitter is @tsuzuruteeth all I do is talk about Tsuzuru and mobages if you want to see that ajsjajs.


End file.
